Rules and Regulations
Like any other Wikia, we have our specific set of rules. We also have our own disciplines set too, depending on the intensity of the rule break of course. Please remember, any Head Admin is allowed to ban anyone, at anytime, for any reason. Don't think that we will follow the disciplinary actions exactly. If we feel like someone needs a more/less harsh punishment, we have the final say so. Chat Rules: Chat will almost likely be monitored by either a Head Admin, Administrator, or a Moderator at all times. This means that it will be hard to get away with anything. * One of the main rules of chat is language. Anything that would be censored on ROBLOX will not be tolerated here. If something said isn't censored on ROBLOX, no disciplinary actions will be taken. However, if this rule is broken, it will be an immediate one-day ban from chat, no exceptions. Consistent penalties will result in a one-year chat ban. * Spamming. This one isn't as common, but please, do not spam the chat constantly or else you will be kicked. If it is consistent it could result in up to a day ban from chat. * Embedding. The Wikia grants us with a special ability to insert videos and images directly into chat for others to see. If this is taken advantage of, i.e someone posts an inappropriate photo or video, it will result in an immediate one week ban. You can be banned permanently from the chat if it keeps up. * Arguing. As weird as this sounds, a lot of Wikis have had issues with members arguing, whether it be how something is managed, disagreement over content, or anything else, it is very common. It is one thing to debate, but constant screaming at each-other will not be tolerated. You will be warned with a kick the first few times, but it could result in a one-day ban from chat. Content Rules: Content infractions won't be as harsh as chat, but your reputation could go down in the Wikia if these are broken. * Content Correctness. If you edit a page, please make sure that the content that you provided is accurate and correct. If it is not, the page will be reverted back, and you will get a reminder. * Edit Summaries. There is the summary section after each edit for a reason. Please, after EVERY edit please provide a detailed summary (not 2 or 3 words) of the edit that was made. This helps moderation see the details of the edit more clear. * Content Trolling. We will not tolerate this. Any purposeful vandalism of any of our pages will result in an immediate ban from content for a week. After a second time, you will be permanently I.P banned. * Constant Edits. While there are a few exceptions to this rule, we highly discourage making a lot of edits at once. However, if you provide good summaries, and accurate information to each edit, we will dismiss you. * Adding Pointless New Pages. '''Unless there is an absolute need of a page, please don't make a new page without getting an Administrators permission. This will prevent inaccurate information on our Wiki. '''Thank you for taking the time to read our Rules/Regulations!